


Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha George, Alpha Sapnap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta Dream, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dream, Breeding, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Multi, NSFW, Omega Verse, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Bulge, Top George, Top Sapnap, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: Dream thought he could hide his standing from his two best friends, but George and Sapnap show him just how well they know him.Request: Beta Dream with Alpha Sapnap and Alpha George
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), The Dream Team - Relationship, dreamnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgenap - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1676
Collections: Download fics, MCYT, dreamnotfound mature/explicit, you've read this fucker :]





	Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream, George, and Sapnap are straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work

Ever since the three boys started living together, Dream never shared his standing. It really wasn’t his fault. Even when the boys first started talking years ago, both of them just assumed that the freckled boy was an alpha due to his deep voice, and when he shared his height, it almost solidified in everyone’s mind that he was an alpha. He just never really corrected them. Eventually, it got to the point where Dream just couldn’t share that he was a beta anymore. He had let them believe he was an alpha for so long that he was afraid George and Sapnap would be disgusted with the fact he kept up the act even after they all moved in together. He was born a beta in an alpha's body. 

Dream walked over to their kitchen calendar and looked at it nervously. Alphas have ruts once a year, and based on what Sapnap and George had once mentioned to him, they both presented around August, which meant that _both_ of their ruts could happen literally any day now. When Dream had shared his concern over two alphas under the same roof going to rut at the same, they just laughed it off and said how “we’re all alphas, so it doesn’t matter much.” Dream was starting to really regret not telling them. 

Walking into the kitchen, George lazily itched his stomach under his shirt as he grabbed the cereal. He looked over at the calendar where the taller boy was standing. “Thank god you didn’t present the same month as us, I can’t imagine how disgusting the house would get if no one was in their right state of mind for the week.”

Dream laughed, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “Yeah.. thank god.”

Mindlessly pouring his cereal into the bowl, George caught a whiff of something. At first, he thought the roasted cinnamon scent was coming from his breakfast, but the faint moan that followed made his eyes go wide. “Uhhh, I think Sapnap is having his rut,” George said as he walked over to the Texan’s room while covering his nose, not wanting the tan boy’s pheromones to kick start his own rut.

“Hey, are you good? Need anything?” The British boy asked as he knocked lightly, wanting to check up on the other boy.

Without missing a beat, Sapnap threw the door open. George looked him up and down. The chestnut haired boy was completely disheveled – hair tossed, shirtless, and boxers wrinkled with a very obvious tent pitched.

“M’ hungry,” Sapnap said as he made his way to the kitchen. His rut was only in the beginning stages, allowing him to take care of his appetite before he completely lost it. 

“Dude, can you not walk around with a fucking boner right now. I’ll just grab you something, just go back to your room,” George said as he followed behind the other boy. 

“I can take care of myself. Plus who gives a shit, it’s not like there’s an omega or beta living here,” Sapnap responded, opening the fridge. _What the hell was that smell_ , the Texan thought to himself. It smelled _delicious_. Mouth watering, he searched the kitchen for the source of the scent.

Sitting at the dining table, Dream tried to act unbothered. He knew that alphas in rut had incredibly sensitive senses, but a beta’s scent was so faint that, usually, not even during the peak of their ruts could alpha’s catch it. Did Sapnap forget to take his suppressors this morning? 

Making his way over to Dream, Sapnap held onto the boy’s arm as he buried his face into the small of the boy’s neck, sending shivers down the taller boy.

“Fuck, Dream, why do you smell so good,” Sapnap growled against the sweet skin.

George paced over to the chestnut haired boy before yanking him off, “go back to your room, dude, no way you’re so out of it that you’re making moves on another alpha.”

Grabbing the hand covering George’s nose, the bearded boy pulled it off. “Smell him, George, tell me he doesn’t smell like an omega.”

Without thinking, George inhaled, breathing in the concentrated scent of Dream and Sapnap’s rut. Eyes going wide, horrified, George tried to cover his nose back up, but it was too late. The scent of an unmated beta and another alpha sent him into his rut early. “Dream… are you an omega?” George asked, carefully stepping away.

Dream wanted to run away, he felt so ashamed. He drooped his head, not wanting to make eye contact. “Beta…” he mumbled. 

“Why.. why didn’t you just tell us that from the start? We wouldn’t have cared,” George asked confused.

“There was never a right time…” Dream trailed off. 

Sapnap, very quickly losing control of his rut, was back on the boy’s neck. Dream whined softly. Although he would never admit it out loud, the freckled boy sometimes would fantasize about the two alpha’s ravaging him. Petting Sapnap’s hair lightly, Dream began to nudge the boy’s head against the sensitive skin.

George was still trying to hold himself back, but the sight before him was making it extremely difficult. Mustering up all of the self control he could in that moment, George walked towards Dream. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He growled out, on the verge of letting his rut take over.

“Fuck.. yes,” Dream breathed out panting, head clouded with lust. 

Both of the alpha’s lost it in that moment and put their hands all around the sitting boy. George, stripping himself of his shirt, bent down to do the same to Dream. After the restrictive piece of clothing was gone, Sapnap began to lightly nip at the green eyed boy’s neck. Dream threw his head back to allow the boy more space. The British boy under him was kissing along his thighs as he pulled down the taller boy’s shorts. The two mixed rut scents smelled so good that Dream felt himself drool from desperation. Standing up, he led the two alpha’s into his room. Practically throwing him onto the bed, the two alphas crawled on top of the beta, kissing all along his body. 

“Such a beautiful beta, can’t wait to stuff you full,” George breathed out as he grabbed the lube.

Sapnap, too far gone, was already rutting his leaking cock against Dream’s thigh while capturing his lips in a rough kiss. Pulling away, he climbed up to the blonde’s lips and pulled down his shorts. If he didn’t get his length inside of a wet hole soon, he was probably going to rip something apart. Licking along the head, Dream took Sapnap into his mouth, sliding his tongue across the underside of the heavy length, causing the boy above to groan as he pushed his length in. The Floridian thanked the universe that he didn’t have a gag reflex because Sapnap was unrelenting with his pace. 

Still somewhat cognizant, George slid a lubed finger into Dream, not wanting to hurt the boy later when he lost all control. Arching his back, Dream tried to push himself back onto George. Smirking, George added another digit and started to scissor the boy’s hole open. The taller boy cried out around the length fucking his mouth, causing Sapnap to grip Dream’s hair from the pleasure of the vibrations against his sensitive cock. Changing up his pace, the Texan began to shove into the heat with slower but more calculated thrusts. Pushing in harder and deeper, he could feel himself slip into Dream’s throat and watched as a tiny bulge appeared in the boy’s throat each time he thrusted in. Placing a hand lightly around the bump, he could feel his cock pressing against his hand and it was driving him mad. 

“Hurry up, George, wanna fuck him so bad. Look at how well he’s taking me right now,” Sapnap growled out. 

“Shut up Sapnap, you’re not doing shit. I’m fucking him first.” Dream quickly adjusted to his fingers, and once George noticed him thrusting lightly against the digits, the pale boy couldn’t control himself anymore. Pulling off his shorts and briefs in one motion, the boy thrusted in all the way. Dream pulled Sapnap off of him to prevent himself from choking due to the sudden pleasure, panting as George thrusted against his sweet spot. Not wanting to neglect the other alpha, the blonde began to give kittenish licks at Sapnap’s cock. The bearded boy couldn’t tear his eyes away from how sexy Dream looked as he was working at his length. Dragging his thumb across the boy’s chin to collect the precum and spit dripping down, Sapnap brought it up to his own lips and licked the sweet slick seductively. 

“Hmm maybe I should knot your mouth, make you my little cock warmer for the rest of the day,” the Texan said as he started to hump his cock against Dream’s plush lips. _Fuck, if that didn’t sound like the best bad idea Sapnap ever had, I don’t know what is,_ Dream thought to himself. 

“Fuck, so tight. Feels just like an omega,” George moaned as he slid his cock out of the beta. He watched the precum and copious amount of lube stick to his length, appearing like slick.

“Heh, you’re dripping wet in the back and in the front,” George laughed as he dragged his fingers along Dream’s stomach, where precum was leaking profusely.

“Gonna knot you so good, fuck both our knots into you. You’ll never be able to take anyone else ever again,” Sapnap groaned.

“Want our alpha cocks, beta? We’ll make you feel us for weeks,” George laughed as he grabbed Sapnap's to capture his lips in a heated kiss. The two alpha’s fought for dominance as their tongues intertwined and licked each other's lips. Dream watched from under, turned on at how hot it was to watch the alphas lose themselves in pleasure. Reaching down, George grabbed the base of Sapnap’s cock and began twisting his hand around where his knot would be, causing the other boy to thrust into the hand and moan against his lips.

Sapnap pulled away from the kiss to change the position. Motioning for George to step away, Sapnap laid on his back as he grabbed Dream on top of him to face the bearded boy. George slipping back in, started to fuck faster into the freckled boy’s hole, causing Dream to grind his cock against Sapnap’s. The Texan busied himself by burning his face into Dream’s scent gland.

“Fuck, if I was completely off suppressants, I would have mated you already,” the bearded boy growled licking at his neck. Dream keened, wanting nothing more than Sapnap to sink his canines into him until he was bleeding.

“Shit.. Ahhhh George! Sapnap.. Please... just mark around the area, want to feel you for days,” Dream moaned. Not hesitating for even a second, Sapnap sunk his sharp canines just below the mating area of the neck, causing Dream to scream with pleasure.

“FUCK, ALPHAS! NHhNnnNH, fuck me so good, alphas!” The taller boy was losing it as he drooled from the pain and pleasure flaring around his neck. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch; if only Sapnap bit him just a little higher. Dream, clenching around George in a vice grip, caused the boy to growl as he sunk his teeth on the other side of Dream along where his neck met his shoulders. Fucking into the crying boy harder, he felt his knot swell. He licked along the bite, relishing in the rusty taste of the blood filling his mouth. 

“Gonna breed you, fill you up. Make you carry both our pups,” George grunted as he kept fucking Dream despite the growing bulge. Trying to adjust to the expanding knot, Dream came whining as the thickness dragged against his abused hole. Even if he couldn’t get pregnant, the thought of walking around with the two boy’s pups made Dream desperate.

Not wanting to bind them for the entire day, George refrained from burying himself fully into the boy, knowing Sapnap desperately needed to cum as well. Instead, the brunette wrapped his hand around his length pumping Dream full and squeezed to imitate the emerald eyed boy’s hole. When he was sure that all of his cum was milked out into the other boy, George pulled out and watched as a glob of cum leaked onto Sapnap’s cock. All three boy’s moaned, and Sapnap guided his own leaking length into Dream. 

George crawled up to the two of them on the bed and grabbed Dream’s hair to make him clean up the rest of the cum coating his dick. The boy happily licked a long stripe along the still hard cock as he lapped up all the cum. Moving his hand up to grip the knot, Dream nibbled along the length as he slowly twisted around the bulge. George moaned, thrusting his knot into the fist.

“Ah-ah! Please fill me up alpha, stuff me full!” Dream was babbling now, mind fuzzy from the strong rut pheromones coming off of the two dominant alphas. Sapnap, thrusting up harder, smirked as he licked up the drying blood running down the boy’s neck. “Knot me full of your cum! Want your pups Sapnap, need them,” the freckled boy cried out, tears leaking from his eyes from desperation. 

“Such a dirty fuckin’ mouth, beta. Should’ve fucked it harder to shut you up,” the Texan growled as he felt his knot swell. Burying himself as deep as he could go, Sapnap held the taller boy down on his cock as it pulsed the cum into him. The green eyed boy whined from the feeling of being pumped even fuller. The knot that was quickly filling him caused Dream to cry against George’s cock as he came all over his stomach. George bent down to kiss at the marks along the boy’s neck.

“Did so well, beta. Gonna knot you after Sapnap finishes,” George whispered into the boy’s ear, causing him to shiver in anticipation. _This was going to be a very long week_ , Dream thought to himself. 


End file.
